


Reminder

by CindyRyan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: AU set early second season. Established Garibaldi/Ivanova. Their relationship had been casual until an incident makes Garibaldi reevaluate his feelings. Sometimes fate sends a reminder of what's important.





	1. Chapter 1

Security chief Michael Garibaldi regained consciousness with a searing pain in his skull. He blinked against the darkness struggling to remember what happened. The alert sirens and klaxons were screaming making thinking hard.  Yelling in a multiple languages tickled a memory. Red sector. He was in Red sector. Off duty. Dinner with.....Susan! Fear shot through Michael with such force it took his breath. She’d been next to him. Garibaldi tried once again to see something against the blackness. All he saw was dark, debris and smoke.

“Susan?”Michael called his voice hoarse and barely audible over the sirens and yelling.

A response came but it wasn’t Ivanova. The voice was from his com link. Sheridan. Michael tried to raise his arm to answer but couldn’t. It was trapped under debris. It’d been numb when he woke so Michael hadn’t registered that until now. Too busy trying to remember what had happened.    
Another explosion hit just as Sheridan’s voice called again. The blast was smaller but enough to disturb the weakened ceilings and teetering debris piles. Michael heard screams from the market place. He cursed and protected himself best he could. It wasn’t enough as debris rained down. Something large connected to Michael’s already battered skull and he fell unconscious with a groan.

****  
Captain John Sheridan stared in disbelief at the smoke clogged and rubble filled far left entrance of the marketplace. They'd been able to trace two com signals to the damaged area so John knew he had two of his own trapped. He hadn't been on B5 long enough to make friends. However, he respected both Garibaldi and Ivanova greatly.   
The rescue teams moved quickly spreading through the damaged marketplace. John barked orders and helped where he could. It still didn't feel like he was doing enough.

*****  
Susan awoke awash in pain. It seemed like every part of her hurt. She was lying on her back. Her legs were trapped under something heavy. Her torso and head were in a small pocket. However she couldn't lift herself up very far without smacking her head. 

It was dark all around her. Susan could hear lots of noise. Voices, machinery. As her pain eased a bit some memories returned. Red sector, dinner with Michael....oh no. Where was he? They'd been walking together; now she was alone.

Susan raised her right hand to try her com link. She could hear communication traffic but couldn't get anyone to respond to her hails. Either it'd been damaged or whatever she was trapped in was blocking the signal. Susan cleared her dry throat and started to scream for help.

******  
Michael awoke slowly. The pain was dulled. The fact that he was lying on something soft was a good sign of rescue. The familiar sounds of Medlab confirmed the theory.

“Vitals show he's coming around.”Franklin stated to someone from near Michael's bed.

“I needed some good news.”Sheridan stated quietly. “Was a long night.”

Michael forced his eyes open. He remembered what happened almost as soon as he came to. Now he wanted; needed answers.

“Welcome back, Chief.”Sheridan greeted with a smile.

“Ivanova?”Michael inquired anxiously.

“She's alive.”Sheridan responded grimly. “The floor collapsed beneath her just as they reached that area.”

Michael felt his face pale and his eyes widen. He shot up to a sitting position. He instantly regretted it as the pain increased and the room spun.

“Easy.”Franklin cautioned as he placed a restraining hand on Michael's left shoulder. “You've got a concussion and a broken right arm.”

“They're close to freeing her.”Sheridan informed. “The area around has been stabilized as much as they can.”

“But she's still in danger.”Michael surmised as he shook off Franklin's grasp. “I'm going back down there.”

“No, you're not. You can barely sit up without being dizzy.”Franklin countered. “Your right arm was badly broken. It's going to need multiple surgeries and until then it needs to be immobilized as much as possible.”

With a curse Michael looked down and saw that his right arm was in a cast and a restraint. Both had shifted slightly when he sat up. Now the pain intensified the longer he remained that way. With a frustrated sigh Michael sank back onto the bed.

“We've got our best people on that rescue.”Sheridan soothed. “They'll get her; it'll just take time. Did you see what happened?”

“No. We were headed to a restaurant to get dinner. Next thing I know I'm flying backwards.”Michael replied. “How many did we lose?”

“Don't know yet.”Sheridan said solemnly. “I have to get back. Get some rest.”

“I know you want to help her.”Franklin commented after Sheridan left. “But the best way you can do that is by getting better.”

Michael nodded. He tried to fight off the exhaustion but it was a losing battle. As he drifted off Michael thought of Susan. Their romantic relationship had been a casual thing; no strings. Now, Michael couldn't help but reevaluate his feelings. Maybe this was fate's way of giving him a reminder of what was really important.


	2. Chapter 2

The fall had surprised more than scared Susan. She hadn't really had time to be frightened. One minute she was sitting, yelling the next she was plummeting downwards. She estimated she'd fallen perhaps forty feet. She'd landed hard on a sloped metal surface. Susan had tumbled a bit before being able to stop herself.   
Now that she'd caught her breath Susan was grateful for the fall; it'd freed her legs. Susan took stock of her injuries. She had several bruises most notably her right hip. The ribs on her right side were also bruised possibly broken. Her left arm was bleeding but in the dark Susan couldn't tell how bad. 

Now that Susan knew she was out of immediate danger she wondered about Michael. He'd been walking next to her when the explosion occurred. Worry and fear gripped Susan and she tried to force them aside. Michael was perfectly capable of handling himself in tough situations. Still she couldn't help but wonder if he'd been hurt and trapped like she'd been. Even strong people in those situations.....

Susan shut the line of thought down. Worrying wouldn't do her any good. All she could do was hope he was alright. He'd been a good friend and......more since she'd arrived on B5. Susan knew what they had could be classified as a no string relationship. Still even those relationships formed bonds. Especially when they were already friends. He'd been a constant in her life and Susan knew there would be a very empty void if she'd lost him that night.

“Commander Ivanova!”Two voices called from above.

One was male older they other not human. Susan couldn't place the species from this distance. The rescue team! They'd found her!

“Commander!”The voices called once more.

“Here!”Susan replied as loudly as she could. “Down here!”

“We've pinpointed your location, Commander.”Sheridan's familiar voice drifted down. “We'll have you out soon.”

“Understood.”Ivanova acknowledged.

“Are you hurt?”Sheridan inquired worriedly.

“Think I broke a couple ribs and my left arm is cut not sure how bad.”Susan reported.

“Alright; hang in there.”Sheridan commented.

Even though having a conversation by yelling was hardly ideal Susan needed to know.

“Garibaldi?”Susan asked anxiously.

“He's in Medlab recovering.”Sheridan stated. “He's worried about you.”

Relief washed over Susan. She rested her head on her pulled up knees. The adrenaline from the fall had started to wear off and Susan was beginning to feel the pain and weariness. She just had to hold on a little longer and the rescue team would get her. Then she'd be able to see for herself that Michael was alright. It surprised Susan that she found she couldn't wait to get free so she could be with Michael.

Susan sighed trying to get a handle on her whirling thoughts and emotions. She and Michael were friends, lovers and co-workers. Adults who had gone into this casual relationship with eyes wide open. Now her heart seemed to want something more.

******  
Dreams plagued Michael Garibaldi's sleep. Nightmares to be accurate. Stephen Franklin gave his friend a sedative. The security chief's thrashing ceased and his breathing returned to normal. Stephen sighed in relief.

Stephen had heard the rumors as most staff members had. Either Michael or Susan had been spotted leaving the other's quarters very early or very late on a more than a few times. Enough to be noticed. Enough to make people wonder if they were a passing fling or becoming serious.   
Stephen didn't think his friends knew the answer themselves. However, Michael's expression when he'd learned Susan was trapped was enough to confirm it for Stephen. If Michael wasn't in love with Susan he was damn close.

“Monitor him.”Stephen ordered the brown haired nurse standing next to him. “If he becomes agitated again we'll give him another dose.”

“Yes, doctor.”The nurse confirmed.

Stephen watched his sleeping friend for another moment before going back to his duties. He truly hoped there was a good outcome to this. From what he'd heard the rescue teams were pulling more bodies out of the rubble than finding survivors. Many families wouldn't have their loved ones coming home. To Stephen the senior staff of B5 was a family and he didn't want them to be added to that list of ones who had been shattered tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_'You looked beautiful tonight.”Michael said softly as the fingers of his right hand tangled with Susan's curls._

_He'd been dying to do that all through dinner. Now they were back in his quarters; naked in bed wrapped in each other's arms._

_“You were quite handsome yourself.”Susan said quietly as she ran a hand along his chest._

_“Still humbled that Jeff asked me to be his best man.”Michael commented as he rested his head against the pillow pulling Susan close._

_“He thinks a lot of you.”Susan replied as she kissed him. “As a friend and as security chief.”_

_Garibaldi's link chirped and Michael cursed. He untangled his hand from Susan's hair and replied._

_“Garbaldi; go.”Michael answered._

_“Sir, the prisoner you brought in as disappeared.”_

_“What do you mean disappeared?”Michael demanded as he sat up._

_“I don't know, Sir. He's just gone along with the two guys with him.”Martinez explained anxiously._

_“Alright, send out a station wide alert. I'll be right there.”Michael said as he ended the com._

The dream ended and Michael woke. The dream had been strange a mixture of a memory and a dream. He and Susan had never gone back to his quarters after Sinclair's dinner. He'd been summoned at the meal, then shot in the back. Michael kept his eyes closed. He could still see her gorgeous in that blue dress with her hair down. Curls cascading past her shoulders. Michael wasn't sure if Jeff ever knew about Michael and Susan's involvement. They'd tried to play it casual that night but Michael hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her. He'd been so happy and proud to have Susan by his side that night. The dream had been strange. He could almost still feel his fingers wrapped around those curls. Michael was grateful his eyes were still closed because he could feel the burn of tears. In that moment he realized he was in love with Susan Ivanova; had been for a long time. His brain and heart just hadn't made the connection until now. 

Michael swore silently at his body that was betraying him. He was stuck in this bed while one of the most important people in his life needed him. God Susan.....his imagination began working overtime running through scenarios of what could be happening to her. Images of her broken, bloodied form buried under rubble flashed by his mind's eye. Michael's good hand balled into a fist. If he got the chance Michael would tell her how he felt; consequences be damned. If he lost the friendship he did, but his gut was telling him he and Susan had a future. They just had to make it past this.  
******

Susan hadn't heard from Sheridan in awhile. The only noise from above was digging equipment. Susan had ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and made a makeshift bandage over her left arm. Best she could without any light to see by. Susan could still feel blood dripping which she knew wasn't a good sign. All she could do was wait and pray.

As she waited Susan thought of another time where that was all she could do. After Michael had been shot in the back. The attackers had taken his com link so he'd had to drag himself to the elevator and put himself in so he could reach someone who could help him. Or bring help to him.   
Susan shuddered she still remembered receiving the call that Michael had been found. Sinclair had nearly torn the station apart looking for his missing friend. Susan could still see Jeff's expression when they'd reached the elevator and saw Michael's still and pale form. For a brief second Susan had thought they'd been too late. Then Stephen's team had arrived and whisked Michael away.

During the surgery Susan had stopped into Medlab not knowing what else to do. She had been still on duty with a million things needing her attention. Yet she'd been drawn there. Sinclair had been there and hadn't said a word. Just had offered his silent support. Susan had wondered then if her commanding officer had known of the relationship between her and Michael. She was sure he'd heard the rumors as everyone else had. Susan had almost told him that day. Her emotions and thoughts scattered and all over the place. She'd realized that day how much Michael was her anchor her touchstone. How much she relied on his presence if the world started to spin out of control. 

Letting out a shuddering sigh Susan forced her mind to think of the good times. There were many filled with laughter. As she sifted through the memories it became clear to Susan that she was in love with Michael. Had been for awhile just had been too afraid to admit it even to herself. Susan knew she could risk losing him by telling how she felt. However, Susan knew that being trapped down here was a reminder there were no guarantees in life. Everything could be taken in an instant. Susan promised herself that when she saw Michael again they were going to have a long talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Susan was surprised that the first person she saw when the rescue team pulled her out of the collapsed floor was her new commanding officer. John Sheridan was covered in dirt and dust and his hair was messy. The rescue workers had flooded the area with portable lights. Sheridan's smile was almost as bright. He gripped her arms and pulled her to the waiting med stretcher.

“It's good to see you, Commander.”Sheridan stated warmly as the medical team covered her with a blanket. “You had a lot of people worried.”

“What caused the explosion?”Susan asked grimly.

“Preliminary investigation indicates it was from one of the kitchens. Not a bomb. Six dead confirmed so far.”Sheridan reported quietly.

Susan glanced around at the debris field and shook her head sadly.

“That number will go up. It was crowded tonight.”Susan said solemnly.

“Unfortunately I think you're right.”Sheridan agreed with 

“How is Michael?”Susan asked worriedly.

“Broken right arm and a concussion.”Sheridan replied as he crouched down to be eye level. “Franklin had to sedate him.”

“He was in that much pain?”Susan inquired anxiously.

“Michael was agitated. He was determined to be down here and part of the rescue team; broken arm or not.”Sheridan stated softly. “I think seeing you is going to be the best medicine he could get.”

Susan nodded and the medical team lifted the stretcher and began to move through the debris. Sheridan walked with them until they were safely back in one of the main corridors and headed to the elevator. Susan watched him until the doors closed. She had no doubt that Sheridan had been digging right along side the rescue workers. Another piece to the puzzle that was John Sheridan.

*********  
An hour later Susan sat in a chair at Michael's bedside. She had a blanket wrapped around her and one over her legs. Michael was still under sedation. His face was pale and their were dark circles under his eyes. There were a couple small cuts on his left cheek more on his hands and forearms. Susan reached up and tenderly smoothed back the hair just about Michael's forehead. 

“You should be in bed; resting.”Franklin chided from behind Susan.

“I can rest here just as well.”Susan replied without turning.

“You're as stubborn as he is.”Franklin muttered then sighed. “Michael should be coming round soon. I only gave him a light dose.”

As if Michael had heard Franklin Susan felt the security chief stir. Susan touched his right cheek in hopes it would wake him.

“Michael?”Susan called gently.”Can you hear me?”

Slowly Michael's eyes blinked open. He looked at Franklin first then turned to Susan. She smiled.

“Most beautiful sound in the universe. I must still be dreaming.”Garibaldi commented.

“I'll check on my other patients.”Franklin said as he left.

*******  
Michael had never felt such intense relief as he did when he'd heard Susan's voice upon waking. That relief had grown even stronger when he'd turned and saw the commander sitting by his bedside. 

“Are you alright?”Michael asked worriedly as he started to sit up. “Sheridan said you were trapped; that the floor fell.”

“Worst of it is a bad cut on my left arm and a couple bruised ribs.”Susan explained. “We were lucky.”

Michael took Susan's right hand in his left. He interlaced their fingers.

“Yeah we were.”Michael agreed as he met her gaze. “I've never been worried like that when they told me they hadn't pulled you out yet. “

“Michael....”Susan began quietly.

“I was going a little out of my mind imagining what you were going through; how badly you might be hurt.”Michael continued. “I'm not good at saying how I feel....I'll probably mess this up; mess us up. But this whole thing made me realize how important you are to me, Susan. I-I think I'm in love with you.”

Now that the words were out all Michael could do was wait. Wait and hope he hadn't screwed things up completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Susan Ivanova knew she was staring wide eyed but couldn't help it. She'd had a whole speech planned complete with supportive content. She hadn't expected Michael to be doing the same thing she was. But then Susan should have realized he would've been. They both were almost killed. That makes one reevaluate things.

“Susan?”Michael prompted.

Susan swallowed hard and struggled to pull her thoughts together. She looked down at their intertwined hands and squeezed his. 

“When I woke up and realized what had happened and that I was alone.”Susan began quietly. “I was so afraid for you. The not knowing was the worse. So much so that when the rescue workers and Sheridan found me my first question was to ask how about you. You know what Sheridan's response was?”

Michael shook his head; waiting silently.

“That you were in Medlab worried about me.”Susan said with a smile. “It took them awhile to get through the rubble. Gave me time to think; about us.”

“And?”Garibaldi inquired softly one finger rubbing the knuckle of Susan's thumb.

Susan leaned in and kissed Michael not caring who saw. She tried to put as much of her feelings into that kiss as she could. Susan felt Michael's good arm raise up and rest behind her neck. She brought her free hand up to caress his left cheek. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later Michael tenderly wrapped one of her curls around the forefinger of his left hand.

“I love you too.”Susan said softly.

Michael closed his eyes briefly and Susan could see relief wash over. When he opened his eyes again she was surprised by the depth of emotion she saw. At that moment Susan knew she'd made the right decision with her heart  
********  
Michael was so sure he'd screwed things up. He'd never been so grateful to be wrong. Hearing Susan say she loved him solidified his earlier thinking. That they had a future; a good one. 

“Where does this leave us?”Susan asked quietly.

Michael leaned up and kissed her once more.

“We'll figure it out.”Michael promised huskily.

Susan gently caressed Michael's bruised right cheek.

“Get some rest.”Susan suggested.

Michael could already feel his strength fading but he didn't want to lose the moment. 

“Will you stay?”Michael asked as he laid his head on the pillow.

Susan squeezed his good hand once more before letting go and settling back into the chair. She pulled the blanket up around her and rested her head on the chair back.

“I'm not going anywhere.”Susan replied. “I told Stephen I could rest here just as well as in a bed.”

“Good.”Michael said as his eyes drifted closed.

Minutes later he was asleep.

End.  
To be continued in 'All or nothing.'


End file.
